


Comfort and Warmth

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara’s heart is pounding in her chest, this certainly isn’t the way she wanted Alex to find out about her small (giant) crush on Lena.





	Comfort and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say a big thank you to those who read my fics and leave comments and kudos. I really appreciate the continued support, you all keep me writing. I hope you enjoy this one.

Kara hears the familiar heartbeat and immediately she smiles when she recognises its owner. Her smile widens even more when less than a minute later, Alex walks through the door holding a large pizza.

“I thought you had plans tonight?” Kara asks by way of greeting.

“Later I do, I’m meeting Maggie at the precinct in a few hours once her shift ends. But if you don’t want me here, I can go.“ Alex jokingly makes to turn around and leave but Kara’s voice stops her.

“No!”

Alex smirks as she turns back to find Kara pouting. But then Kara grins, making grabby hands towards the food, “I want pizza.”

“So you don’t want my company, just my food?” Alex asks even as she places the box on the coffee table and drops down onto the couch next to Kara.

Alex is surprised when Kara doesn’t immediately dive into the food but pulls her in for a hug instead, “of course I want your company, the food is just a bonus.”

Kara grins as she pulls away and Alex can’t help but smile too.

Alex is on her second piece (Kara is on her fourth) when Alex finally notices it, something she probably should’ve noticed straight away being an agent and all but she was too busy teasing her sister.

“What are you wearing?”

Kara frowns as she looks down, relieved to see she’s wearing proper clothes because with the look Alex is giving her right now, she’d been half worried she wasn’t wearing a shirt or something.

“Umm clothes?”

“Yes, but they’re not your clothes.”

Kara’s eyes widen as she looks down and Alex is right, the shirt she’s wearing isn’t hers, it’s Lena’s.

“Umm…”

“Whose sweatshirt is that, because I know for a fact you’ve never been to Oxford University or anywhere near it.”

Kara’s heart is pounding in her chest, this certainly isn’t the way she wanted Alex to find out about her small (giant) crush on Lena. “It’s Lena’s.”

Alex eyes widen, “Lena went to Oxford? No, wait, that’s not important right now. Why are you wearing Lena’s shirt?”

Kara tries to distract her, “yeah, she spent a semester there during college.”

“That’s cool but not what I want to know. Why are you wearing Lena’s shirt?”

“Because it was cold the other day and she leant it to me?” Kara meant it as a statement but it comes out as more of a question and she can tell that Alex doesn’t believe her.

“You don’t get cold. Want to try that answer again?”

Kara huffs out a breath, “fine, we were having a movie night and she let me borrow some clothes to wear.”

Alex frowns, “since when do you have movie nights with Lena?” She knows they’re friends but she didn’t know they were that close, Kara has never mentioned a movie night with Lena before.

“Dunno,” Kara shrugs, “just sort of happened.”

Alex frowns though, something still doesn’t make sense and Kara is blushing so she knows she’s still hiding something. “If she just leant you clothes to wear, why didn’t you give them back? And why are you wearing it now?”

Alex sees then panic flash through Kara’s eyes and she knows instantly there’s more to this, that there’s definitely something that Kara’s not saying, something that she’s been keeping from her. “Kara?”

Kara still remembers the night she got given the sweatshirt to wear. She’d changed back into her own clothes when it was time for her to go home after the movie and Lena had laughed when she’d walked out of the room with the sweatshirt over her own clothes. Kara’s not ashamed to admit that she’d pouted and said it was warm and she didn’t want to take it off so Lena let her keep it, saying she’d get it from her next time. Lena knows she still has it, has even seen her wear it again but she’s made no move to take it back so Kara has just kept it. The sweatshirt doesn’t smell like Lena anymore because she’s worn it so much but it’s still comfortable and warm and reminds her of Lena anyway.

She takes in a deep breath, she should tell her sister, right? The only reason she’s keeping her crush on Lena from her is because she’s scared. But Kara knows that even if Alex disapproves she’ll still be there for her no matter what and it’d be nice to be able to share this with Alex, have someone besides Winn to talk to about it.

“I kept it because it was comfortable and it smelt like her and I didn’t want to take it off when I left. And I’m wearing it now because I miss her.” Kara plays with the sleeve of the shirt as she talks, too nervous to met Alex’s eyes.

It’s silent for a few moments and curiosity gets the better of Kara, she needs to know what Alex is thinking. When Kara does look up, it’s to find Alex staring at her open-mouthed, surprise clear on her face.

“Alex?”

That snaps her out of it. “You and Lena are together?”

Kara shakes her head.

“But,” Alex pauses, “but you do like her?”

“Yeah.”

Alex can see how nervous Kara is so she reaches out and places a gentle hand on her arm, “why didn’t you tell me?”

Kara is relieved when she hears no anger in Alex’s voice, just curiosity, “I know you don’t like her and I guess I didn’t want to argue with you about her. But she’s not like everyone says, she’s kind and she’s funny and she’s smart and she’s-“

Wow, Kara really does like her. Alex cuts her off before she can really start rambling, “why do you think I don’t like her?”

“Because you don’t. I know what you all think of her and it was easier to keep to ourselves. Only Winn knows.”

“Winn knows?”

“Yeah, he’s been covering for me. I just usually said I had plans with Winn when I actually had plans with her that were more than just a casual lunch. He likes her because they’re both giant nerds.”

Alex’s eyes widen when she thinks of how often recently Kara has told her she’s spending time with Winn. But she forgets about that for now, wants to get back to what they’re really talking about. “I never said I don’t like her. I was wary at first because of her family but she’s done nothing but prove she’s not like them. I don’t know her very well but if you trust her, then so do I. Plus you can’t help but respect her. She’s 24 and is the CEO of a major company and she’s crazy smart.”

Kara feels tears spring to her eyes, relief flooding through her that Alex doesn’t hate Lena, that maybe her other friends can accept Lena too and they won’t have to hide how close they really are.

“So, you have a crush on Lena?” Alex teases, smiling as she sees the relief clear on Kara’s face. She wishes that Kara hadn’t felt the need to keep Lena from her but they can talk more about that later.

Kara’s blushing even as she grins, “I do. Is that ok with you?”

“Of course it’s ok with me. If she makes you happy then I’m happy. Do you think she likes you back?”

Kara bites her lip, “I think she might. We spend a lot of time together, dinners and movies and just hanging out. We’ve even started cuddling together on the couch during movie nights.”

Alex can only grin as she watches Kara talk about her crush. Clearly her sister has a lot of feelings for Lena. How had she not noticed this before?

“She kissed me on the cheek the other day and I thought I was going to die there and then with how fast my heart was beating!”

“Oh my God,” Alex laughs, “you really do have it bad.”

Kara sighs, a dopey grin on her face, “I do.”

Alex laughs again. “Ok, I have an hour before I have to go meet Maggie. I want you to tell me all about your huge crush on Lena then we’re going to figure out how you get the girl.”

Kara squeals before launching herself into Alex’s arms, “you’re the best sister ever!”

“Yes,” Alex agrees as she pulls Kara in closer, “which is why you should’ve told me about this sooner. Clearly you have pretty strong feelings for Lena.” There’s still no anger in Alex’s voice and Kara is relieved.

Kara looks sheepish as she pulls away, “I’m sorry I didn’t, I was just worried you wouldn’t approve and I didn’t want anything to come between me and you or Lena and I.”

Alex leans forward and presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead, “nothing is ever going to come between the two of us, I promise.”

“Good.” Kara snuggles into Alex’s side, ready to tell Alex everything.

By the time Alex stands to leave, she thinks she’s going to be sick because of how cute Kara is when she talks about Lena. Lots of “oh and Alex, she does the cutest thing with her nose when she’s thinking” and “she’s so beautiful like honestly, how can one person be that beautiful” or “she’s so kind, I wish more people could see how kind she is.” And it’s not just Kara’s words, but how she says them, how animated and happy she is when telling Alex every tiny detail about Lena and how much she likes her.

And after the pep talk Alex gave her once Kara had finished gushing about Lena, Kara seems ready to fly to Lena’s apartment right now and tell her how she feels. Alex hopes she does because after talking with Kara about it all, they seem to be perfect for each other.

“Thanks for listening,” Kara says as they’re standing at her door, Alex ready to leave.

“No more secrets, ok? I want to know all the latest developments in your relationship and anything else you want to tell me.”

Kara nods as she pulls Alex into one last hug, “No more secrets, I’ll tell you everything. I hope you’re prepared for the amount of extra texts you’re going to receive.”

Alex laughs, “I think I can handle that.”

It’s a couple hours later when Alex is cuddled on her own couch with Maggie when the message tone on her phone goes off multiple times in a row.

Alex can’t help but laugh as she reads the list of messages.

**Kara: I asked her out**

**Kara: She said yes**

**Kara: We kissed**

The next message was just a long string of emojis.

**Kara: Turns out she loves me too**

**Kara: Thanks for your help <3**

Alex’s eyes widen at the word ‘love’. She’d suspected that that was how her sister felt but she didn’t expect that was something she’d admit to Lena. But nevertheless she’s happy for them.

Kara smiles when she gets a text back from Alex.

**Alex: Love you, talk to you tomorrow.**

Kara snuggles back into Lena’s side once she’s put her phone away, surprised but glad for the way the evening has ended. Lena is the one wearing the Oxford sweatshirt now, the sweatshirt that had started all this.

After Kara had admitted her feelings for Lena and asked her out, Kara had told her the story of why she’d asked her out tonight including the significance of the sweater. Lena had thought it was cute and had made Kara take off the shirt only to put it on herself so it would smell like her again. Kara had blushed but hadn’t tried to stop her.

Kara sighs happily as her head settles onto Lena’s shoulder, content to stay in Lena’s arms for the foreseeable future. This isn’t the first time they’ve cuddled like this but it has more significance now, their feelings out in the open, and Alex knows now, the guilt of keeping Lena a secret gone from her mind now that she’s been honest.

“I’m going to have to thank Alex for this, aren’t I? Since it was her doing that got you to come here in the first place.”

Kara laughs, “she’s going to expect it. I’m going to have to thank her too. I really did end up with the best sister in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl  
> Feel free to send me prompts.


End file.
